Super Smash Brothers Melee: Snowboard Kids Style!
by Angewomon2000
Summary: It's the battle tournament of the century between the Snowboard Kids and their friends! Read and review on who happens to become the ultimate champion! First match: Slash vs Mimi!


Super Smash Brothers Melee: Snowboard Kids Style!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Snowboard Kids Plus in this   
fic.  
  
Author's Note: This is supposed to be like the Nintendo Gamecube video  
game " Smash Smash Brothers Melee," so PLEASE don't flame this story!   
Blame all the video game playing and sugar I had in this fic! Also, the  
future Snowboard Kids and some of my made up characters are in this   
fic.   
  
Another Note: This is a Snowboard Kids tournament battle. The present  
Snowboard Kids, the future Snowboard Kids, and some of their friends  
will fight each other until the first, second, third, and so on round   
until one remains and becomes the ultimate champion!  
  
Here are the matches (tournament):  
  
1. Slash Kamei vs. Mimi Kamei (leaders of the Snowboard Kids)  
2. Nancy Neil vs. Matt Neil (shy and modest of the Snowboard Kids)  
3. Jam Kuehnemund vs. Kari Kuehnemund (youngest of the Snowboard Kids)  
4. Linda Maltinie vs. Taichi Maltinie (richest of the Snowboard Kids)  
5. Tommy Parsy vs. Sora Parsy (wisest of the Snowboard Kids)  
6. Wendy Lane vs. Koushiro Lane (smartest of the Snowboard Kids)  
  
(note: I pitted the past Snowboard Kids against the future Snowboard  
Kids to see who is tougher!)  
  
7. Jeanette Kamei vs. Cody Kuehnemund (computer geniuses)  
8. Brittany Kuehnemund vs. Kiayone McCloud (toughest girls)  
  
Bonus Matches (non-tournament):  
  
9. Jammie Kuehnemund vs. Crystal Kuehnemund (twin sisters)  
10. Aeris Gainsborough-Kuehnemund vs. Claris Sinclair (magic users)  
11. Ari McCormick vs. Rena Lockheart (eldest/youngest)  
12. Serena Anderson vs. Kali Kisgardi (courageous girls)  
  
First Match: Slash vs. Mimi (leaders of the Snowboard Kids)  
  
Announcer: Let me introduce the contenders for the first match! In the   
Pink Corner of the ring, the ten year old girl leader of the future  
Snowboard Kids, Mimi Kamei!   
  
(Mimi waves at the crowd of spectors. She's wearing her pink cowboy hat  
and her real favorite pink gloves with red stars, but she has on an   
sleeveless red blouse and a short pink dress with red shorts, and her  
pink shoes with red socks.)  
  
Announcer: And in the Red Corner, the fourteen year old leader of the  
present Snowboard Kids, Slash Kamei!   
  
(Slash also waves at the crowd, wearing his usual snowboarding gear and  
also carrying his favorite snowboard, probably to use it to hit Mimi  
during the battle)  
  
Announcer: Both of this kids are the leaders of their respective groups  
of Snowboard Kids. But because of Mimi, Slash has issued a match to her  
for leader's sake. So the fight must go on. One of these two leaders  
will advance to the second round while the loser goes home and see the  
rest of the contenders on TV. Now, let the match begin!  
  
(Bell dings)  
  
(Slash and Mimi advance toward each other)  
  
Mimi: Ready to battle me so you can lose?  
Slash: Nuh-uh, YOU'RE going to lose, Mimi!  
Mimi: Oh, yeah? Take this!  
  
(Mimi delivers a few punches to begin the match, two of them hit Slash  
in the back)  
  
Announcer: Slash is hit by a few of Mimi's punches!  
  
Slash: Ow! Take that!  
  
(He tries to kick Mimi to knock her down, but Mimi dodges the kick and  
gives him one of her own. Slash stumbles to the ground, but gets up  
quickly to continue the fight)  
  
Announcer: Ooh, it has to hurt poor Slash! He must felt it! But he's  
not giving up yet!  
  
Mimi: Hmm... so you are a little tough, eh? Well, I'll have to use my   
pink hat and some of my tougher moves on you then!  
  
(She takes off her hat and pulls out her rod that her friends from the  
future gave her)  
  
Slash: Lucky I brought my snowboard to help me!  
  
(He pulls out his snowboard and aims it at Mimi)  
  
Announcer: Why, it's his snowboard! And he might throw it at Mimi!  
  
Slash: Now take this!  
  
(He throws it at Mimi and it hits Mimi in the right arm and Slash's  
beloved snowboard returns to him like a boomerang)  
  
Announcer: Ooh, Mimi takes a blow from Slash's snowboard! So does Mimi  
have any more attacks?  
  
Mimi: Is that all you can do? Don't forget that I have Limit Breaks!  
  
(She gets ready to do her first Limit Break move)  
  
Announcer: Look, it's Mimi's Sincerity Beat Rush Limit Break attack!  
  
Mimi: Sincerity Beat Rush!  
  
(Her fists and rod start to glow a pretty greenish color and she then  
charges to toward Slash. Her fists managed to hit Slash, but yet he   
doesn't go down)  
  
Announcer: Whoa! Slash doesn't even flinch at Mimi's Sincerity Beat  
Rush attack! How is that possible?  
  
Mimi: What the-  
  
Slash: (smirks) You forgot something too. I have the ability to stop  
your Sincerity Beat Rush with my Wall barrier! Now take this!  
  
(He punches Mimi, who is flung over to the other side of the ring, but  
she gets up quickly and gets ready for another move)  
  
Announcer: Ooh, Mimi is thrown to the other side of the fighting ring,  
but it looks like Mimi's getting ready for another Limit Break!  
  
Slash: Wha? I thought you had only one Limit Break attack!  
Mimi: Hahaha! I never told you about my other ones! You had better get  
ready with your dumb and puny Wall barrier!  
  
(Mimi sets up for another attack, this time, she starts to focus all of  
her energy into her fist. Her fist starts to glow a bright green color)  
  
Announcer: Can it be? Yes, it's Mimi's strongest Limit Break ever, the  
Sincerity Final Heaven attack!  
  
(Slash checks at the Wall barrier gauge and finds that he has no more  
Wall barrier to defend himself with since he used it all for the   
Sincerity Beat Rush attack)  
  
Slash: (weakly) OO; Uh-oh...  
Mimi: Sincerity Final Heaven!  
  
(Mimi charges toward Slash and punches him with the glowing fist and  
the punch has a force of a nuclear bomb)  
  
Announcer: Is that it for Slash? Is this match over?  
  
(The smoke clears and finds Slash out of the ring, knocked out)  
  
Announcer: It's over! Slash is out cold and out of the ring! The winner  
is Mimi Kamei!  
  
Mimi: ;-D I won! Yay!  
  
Announcer: There you have it, Mimi has won her match against Slash in   
the first match of the tournament! Here is the first and second match  
of the tournament. Mimi will face the winner of the second match   
between Nancy and Matt.  
  
1. Slash vs Mimi - Mimi  
2. Nancy vs Matt - ?  
  
Announcer: I can't wait for the second match! It will be intense, so   
you have to stay tuned!   
  
Angewomon2000: Now, you, the readers/reviewers get to decide who you   
want to win the second match between Nancy and Matt! I hope I get  
plenty of reviews to decide who's gonna win! 


End file.
